wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Grind
The Grind is an award-winning comedy machinima series created by the filmmaking team Oblivious Films and filmed on the Malygos US server. The show revolves around some toons that blah blah Mac thought he'd put his buddies in a series of shows blah blah finish this Drewbie! (Note to people actually looking for this article — we are in the middle of revising it.) Characters *Drewbie - Human rogue *Macheath - Human mage *Liuv - Gnome rogue *Deso - Dwarf hunter *Sheil - Night elf warrior *Nynnja - Dwarf priest *Equoria - Night elf priest *Gnorlin - Gnome mage History Mac thought he could make some movies so he did…etc, etc. Episodes *Episode 0 - "Episode 0" This episode introduces some of the characters and was basically a testbed for the methods Mac would use in future episodes. This first episode introduces the characters of Deso, Macheath, and Drewbie, primarily; but features cameos from future stars Equoria, Sheil, Liuv, and Gnorlin as well. *Episode 1 - "Fear What?" The storyline of the series gets rolling. Our heroes find themselves on the losing end of a fight against the dragon Onyxia. Feeling utterly defeated, the group tries desperately to remember what they're supposed to be doing. *Episode 2 - "Assimoolate" Picking up where episode 1 left off, Deso has fallen off of Ironforge with a new friend, Liuv has somehow found himself naked in Orgrimmar, while Drewbie and Sheil try to get more info from Mac. *Episode 3 - "TBA" Mac's still working on it, but it looks like this episode will wrap up the Onyxia storyline. Related movies *The Grind Halloween Special The Grind crew gets together to tell some ghost stories around the old campfire. All is going well til a scream rings out in the night. Other movies by Oblivious Films *The Rumpus Machine An easily frightened dwarf stumbles upon a strange machine in the middle of the road. Little does he know that this "metal pig" is about to take him and his friends on quite an adventure. From sexy dancing girls to deep dark dungeons (where a familiar man lurks), this Rumpus Machine has a mind of its own! Created for and entered in the 2008 Blizzcon machinima contest, Mac convinced the voice actor for 'Deckard Cain', Michael Gough, to lend his voice to this movie as his well known Diablo character, although the name of the character was never mentioned in the film. *Being Helpful A music video by Oblivious Films set to the song "Super Bon Bon" by Soul Coughing. Just a fun little thing they did before they started making "The Grind." Cast and crew The show is written, directed and edited by Macheath. Everyone in the cast performs the voice of their own Warcraft character. Awards and screenings *The Grind Halloween Special won 1st place in the Comedy category in the 2007 Blizzcon Movie Contest. *The Rumpus Machine won 1st place in the Comedy category in the 2008 Blizzcon Movie Contest. One of three winners of the very first Oswald statue from Blizzard. External links and references Category:Fan movies